


Неудача

by sea-budjum (budjum)



Series: Demons in the shower [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-29
Updated: 2012-08-29
Packaged: 2017-11-13 07:00:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/500758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/budjum/pseuds/sea-budjum





	Неудача

Успех пьянит. Семь сделок за ночь — на ногах-то устоять сложно. Она выходит из бара, минует перекресток и идет по обочине, слегка шатаясь. Мимо с ревом проносится автомобиль, его слегка заносит на повороте — и, задетая бампером, она летит в сторону. Выбравшись из придорожных кустов (платье безнадежно порвано, лицо и ноги в мелких царапинах, на сбитых коленях мешаются кровь и грязь), она сначала смотрит на убегающее вперед и уже опустевшее шоссе, а потом подносит к губам сложенные в щепоть пальцы и что-то шепчет. И сдувает слова с ладони. В десятке миль отсюда происходит ДТП.

Она брезгливо рассматривает свои лохмотья и утирает лицо. Конечно, можно бросить тело и в таком состоянии, но… никогда не следует упускать возможность поразвлечься, верно? Потом, семь — небесное число, лучше уж добавить парочку контрактов. Она сворачивает с дороги и идет к дому, окна которого так призывно светятся в темноте.

Приходится как следует постучать — умерли там все, что ли? А, нет — за дверью раздается шарканье, потому на пороге появляется хозяин — неприветливый, хмурый; наверняка, когда он радуется, то прячет улыбку в бороде, как сейчас глаза — в тени от кепки.

— Доброй ночи, — говорит она тоненьким и дрожащим голосом. — Меня задела машина. Могу я воспользоваться вашей ванной?

Не говоря ни слова, мужчина освобождает проем. Она проходит в дом, скромно потупив взгляд — так, чтобы скрыть торжествующе-алый отблеск.

— Ванная вон за той дверью, — говорит хозяин. — Возьмите чистое полотенце. А я пока схожу за аптечкой.

Она берет полотенце, щелкает задвижкой на двери. Думает, не затащить ли человека с собой? Он такой забавный. Может быть, позже. Она залезает в кабинку, предвкушая удовольствие от обжигающей воды (царапины будет приятно пощипывать) и душистого мыла (ни одна зараза не подберется к этому чудесному телу… она усмехается своему отражению — теперь ни одна). А после — у них с хозяином дома состоится плодотворный разговор… Она резко поворачивает кран.

По другую сторону двери Бобби удовлетворенно вслушивается в крики: как тебе душ из святой воды? — и неторопливо раскрывает фолиант на странице с экзорцизмом.


End file.
